Trispedalia
Trispedalia is a continent on the planet Betriation. It consists of five countries, Norlock (shown in yellow), Wratrapock (pink), Salamal (green), Flatarae (blue), and Elecurl (purple). Three oceans surround Trispedalia; the Wendric Ocean on the west side, the Elemor Ocean on the east, and the Saprik Ocean on the south. The Spinek Mountain Range divides the continent in half. Major landmarks include Spinek Peak, Storatig Lake, Miltrar Desert, Pratumne National Park, and the Great Marsh. Physical Features The Spinek Mountain Range is the most prominent feature in Trispedalia, running down the middle of the continent like a backbone. The highest point is Spinek Peak, which is 30,159 feet (9,192 meters) above sea level. Mount Celestia is the highest point below the waist (the widest part) of the Spinek Mountain Range, at 14,228 feet (4,337 meters) above sea level. Many rivers start from the Spinek Mountain Range. The Neglog River starts at the northern waist (the widest part) and flows through Storatig Pasture and enters Pastoria Bay just north of Pastoria City. The Backjay River starts at the southwestern waist and flows through Storatig Pasture, where it enters Pastoria Bay south of Pastoria City. The Arbratus River starts at Spinek Peak and flows south into the Elemor Ocean. The Pratumne Valley River starts at the northern waist and flows east through Pratumne National Park, where it splits into many rivers. However, these rivers merge and Pratumne Valley River continues to the Elemor Ocean. The Plano River starts at the southeastern waist, flows through Arbratus National Forest, then the Plano Highlands, until it reaches Plano Lake. There, it continues to run until it enters the Elemor Ocean.Fondo Rio is the southernmost river in Trispedalia. It starts at the southern fork of the Spinek Mountain Range. There, it flows south through the Fondorio Forest and past Fondorio City, until it reaches the Saprik Ocean. Rivers aren't the only flowing bodies of water in Trispedalia. The Storatig Canal runs through Storatig Town, cutting right through the middle. It connects Storatig Lake with Pastoria Bay, providing Shoen Village with a direct water route to the ocean. Trispedalia is surrounded by three oceans, the Wendric Ocean, the Elemor Ocean, and the Saprik Ocean. However, there are many other bodies of water in the continent, the most prominent being Storatig Lake. It is just south of Storatig Town, next to the Storatig Prairie, and touches the tip of the Spinek Mountain Range. Plano Lake is the second largest lake in Trispedalia. It is in the Plano Highlands, not too far from Plano City. The Plano River runs through it. Stalik Bay is a bay east of Stalik City, and Pastoria Bay is a bay next to Pastoria City and Lefog City. Countries Norlock See main section: Norlock Norlock is the northernmost country in Trispedalia. It consists of two provinces, Arbratum and Polara. Polara is home to Frin Point, one of the coldest places in Trispedalia. Arbratum is home to Arbratus City, the capitol of Norlock, as well as Spinek Peak, the highest point in Trispedalia. Temptela contains Frin Temple, an ancient temple rumored to have pathways through the mountains that reach Gembra Hills. Wratrapock See main section: Wratrapock Wratrapock is a temprate grassland. It consists of three provinces, Pastoria, Wrapool, and Leforia. Pastoria is the northern pastures, where grasslands seem to stretch on forever. Pastoria City is the capitol of Pastoria, and it is seperated from Wrapool by the Backjay River. Wrapool is tucked in tightly between Leforia, Pastoria, and Storatig Lake. The capitol is Storatig Town, famous for the many canals running through the city. Leforia is the penninsula containing Lefog City, the capitol of Wratrapock. As the name suggests, the Leforia penninsula is foggy much of the time. There are many ports and inlets around the tip of the penninsula for ships to navigate in and out of the city. Salamal See main section: Salamal Salamal is a tropical grassland. It is made of the four provinces Sandun, Shoen, Fondorio, and Miltra. Fondorio City is the capitol of the country, as well as the continent. Flatarae See main section: Flatarae Flatarae is a flatland that consists of Celbrue, Plano, and Stalik. Celbrue is a highland plateau, Plano is a low flatland, and Stalik is an island. The capitol of Flatarae is Plano City. Elecurl See main section: Elecurl Elecurl is a arboreal forest on the east side of Trispedalia. The two provinces, Norbrus and Sobrus, are seperated by Arbratus River. The capitol of Elecurl is Natumne. Pratumne National Forest is in Sobrus. Demographics Population Size Economy Salamal Salamal does not have many exports. However, tourism is an enormous part in the Salamalian economy (over 85%). Sandike City, Fondorio City, the Shoen Rift Valley, and Miltrar Desert are only some of the many attractions in Salamal. Flatarae The main exports from Flatare are fruits, meat, and other edible food products. Stalik Island is famous for its many tropical plantations, where many different types of fruits are grown. On the plains of the Plano Highlands, livestock graze and many orchards and ranches have been constructed. Wratrapock Wratrapock's exports mainly consist of grains and livestock. The plains and pastures are very similar to those of Flatarae, though manufacturing and technology play a large part in Wratrapock's economy, whereas Flatarae's is almost exclusively food production. Elecurl Lumber is a booming business in Elecurl, making up over 90% of the economy there. Other (minor) components include tourism (to Pratumne National Park and the Spinek Mountain Range, where snow and water sports are common) and energy production. Norlock Norlock does not have many exports. However, lumber is cut down there, although the amount does not nearly rival that of Elecurl's lumber business. Tourism is common, though not significant enough to allow Norlock to be an important factor of Trispedalia's economy. Transportation Category:Continents